Light and Dark
by oshagirl
Summary: a suicidal battle against Masquerade went different then she expected. He spares her, but why? He cares, that's why. What happens when the two grow close..? Masquerade X OC


My life, used to be perfect.

And I hated that.

I'm an only child with both my parents, happily together. They worked a lot, but I adapted to it. My parents did everything to please me.

I get good grades, I'm the best of my class. I had a lot of friends and everyone else respected me or was jealous of me.

Most people thought I was pretty, even though I never saw why. I have long blond hair that reached my hips, that's because someone cut of my hair in kindergarten, I've refused it to let anyone near me with scissors ever since. I usually keep it in a ponytail or I let it hang loose. My figure is rather slender. The only think I found special, were my eyes, which have a clear blue color. My parents always tell me that the shade depends on my mood, but I never saw it myself.

So I had friends, a perfect family with enough money, good grades, everything I ever desired. I had a go-happy life.

But my life was boring.

Remember I said that my used to be perfect? Yes? Good. And everything has a beginning right? With me, everything started when those weird cards started falling out of the sky. I was walking home from one of my friend's house and they just started to fall, out of nowhere. I picked up each one I could find. In the end, I had 11 cards.

When I was home, I didn't tell my parents about them because they wouldn't listen to me anyway. I went bed early that night, and when I woke up, I saw tiny spheres laying on my desk next to the cards I picked up the day before.

Bakugan, that was the name of it, it was invented by some kids my age and everyone pays it. I loved it. While most people found it rather difficult, it was a breeze for me. I was the only player using my attribute in the wide area, which is haos, and I beat everyone of my school without even breaking a sweat. I was ranked in the top 20.

I have 12 bakugan now. Now you wonder where I got my last one, right? I'll tell you: I met that bakugan in the park, it was a special bakugan, that was certain. Her name is Nisshoku, but I call her Nisha. She arrived at another point as the other bakugan. But what was the most special about her, she talked. She was a talking bakugan, which was really rare. We struggled a bit in the beginning, due to the fact I always played defensive and she is very offensive, we adapted to each other and now we're a perfect match. It was due to her I was ranked that high. She cared deeply for me, and I cared deeply for her.

Nisha was a swan-like bakugan. She had white feathers with orange, curly markings on the left side of her body, and the patern on the right side but then with a blue color. She had a small beak with little fangs on the side and had a very long and flexible neck. She was a very elegant yet strong bakugan.

But I kept her a secret for everyone, except for a few people, the ones who had a talking bakugan their selves. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie, Alice and Shun. Alice was a bit of an exception, since she didn't have one. But they were kids my age and I knew them from the internet. We were friends, even though I didn't get along with everyone as good as with Nisha. We met when I was looking for other kids with talking bakugan, since I wanted to find some friends for Nisha, but they were much different from her. When we met, they had already heard of me, which was very surprising. But I guess going from 571 to the top 20 in a couple of days drives the attention. Nisha's 'best friend' was Skyress, since they were both more of the quiet types.

But even then I got bored. I beat EVERY brawler I could find. It was kinda boring being at the top the wide area. I wasn't allowed to travel to other places, my parents didn't allow me too. I was almost bored to death.

**Time break**

"WHAT?!" Dan, Julie, Marucho and Runo exclaimed after what I had said. Alice and Shun didn't say anything, but an expression of shock was readable from their faces trough the computer screen.

"You can't do this! Have you got any idea how dangerous this is?" Dan asked, still shocked of my words.

I nodded with confidence and looked at Nisha, she was with me too. "I know, but I'm going to do this, I need to," I said. My mind was set, and there was no way to convince me of not going.

"You could lose Nisshoku this way! I don't know what I should do if I lost Tigrerra," Runo said, her voice become softer at the last part.

"You could get send to the Doom Dimension, you know," Drago said, turning to my haos bakugan. "I'm not afraid of that place," she answered stern.

"And if Nisha goes, I'm going with her," I said, with my eyes focused on Nisha. She was my best friend, and if she got send to the Doom Dimension, I was going with her.

"A human has never made it into the Doom Dimension before…" Drago muttered slightly to himself.

"Besides, how will you find him?" Julie asked, joining the discussion.

I smirked and turned on my bakupod. Then I turned the screen to the camera and started the video.

His face appeared on the screen. "I heard you're a strong brawler… How about a battle?" the corners of his lips slightly tugged upwards into a smirk. "Let me know when you're ready." The screen went black.

"I already answered," I said before they could reply.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Dan yelled.

I growled in response. I was boiling with rage. "Cover your ears," Nisha said to the other bakugan.

I felt some pecking on my hand and looked down. Nisha looked back at me. Don't lose it, the look said. I took a deep breath to regain my calm.

"How is it fair you can battle him all the time and I can't even try?" I asked calm.

"Well, uhm… you might lo-" I cut him of

"So can you," I said. "Besides, I might be able to beat him," I said.

"But how? We couldn't beat him," Marucho said.

"I don't know, but we will never know if you won't let me try."

They went silent for a while.

"What do you think you'll gain from this?" Shun asked calm as he opened his eyes, which were closed before. I was quite surprised, since he almost never talked.

I narrowed my eyes and exited the chatroom. I checked my mail, and saw a new mail from Marcus. Marcus was a boy I met a while ago, well, I had never seen him, but we often discussed strategies and sometimes we even learned something from each other, or I learned more from him to be completely honest. It was around the time I raised in rank I'd met him on a public chatroom. The message said simply: "battle score?" It was typical he always went to the point and acted very casual. I didn't respond to his mail though, I could be dead soon anyway.

I sighed and turned off my computer.

I wanted something to happen in my life, but I never thought this one decision would change my life that much.

My name is Catheryne, I'm 12 and a half, and I was going to challenge Masquerade.

"_Next time in Bakugan Light and Dark Things are getting ruff! But I didn't expect anything else from the great Masquerade... Wait what? How will I be able to face my friends now… Tune in to find out!_" -Catheryne

**AN: People who might've read my other story(ies), I'm not dead! I'm just having a huge writer's block. I wrote this story a couple of months ago, but I decided to finally post it. Also, I made a facebook page for my writer's profile, so make sure to check it out! *nudge nudge hint hint*Anyway, sorry guys, I promised more updates… So I won't say that anymore, cause I don't want to lie to you guys anymore.**

**This fanfic is only an introduction, is discontinued and will not be updated until one of my other stories is finished! See ya!**


End file.
